Some kind of Nature
by Based Bobcat
Summary: Raven's behaviour in Tokyo comes back to bite her. After a confrontation with Beast boy, everything seems lost. Help comes from the least expected source. Can they save the broken friendship? Read to find out. No longer a One-shot.
1. Chapter 1: Some kind of Nature

Things change.

It almost sounds like a bad way to end a series that already had a perfectly good ending, yet it is true. Time changes everything, children grow up, friendships are made, they evolve, they flourish and sometimes they break.

Things have changed since Tokyo. Robin and Starfire dating was the most obvious of changes. Yet something else changed too. Robin, Starfire and Cyborg had not noticed it for three months. Raven noticed it in two days.

It was quite subtle really, no more wishing for a good morning or for good nights, when she sat at the table for breakfast (or in her case, just tea) he would just move himself to the couch. No more jokes, no more "Watcha reading", when the team had to split up, they were never in the same group anymore, meditation wasn't being interrupted anymore and for some reason, not that she would ever say it out loud, she missed being called Rae the most.

First, she liked that he did not bother her. After that she became suspicious, was he planning another one of his pranks? Did he break something and was afraid? Was his brain taken over by Slade, so he could finally end the Titans? She tried to feel his emotions in order to find out what was wrong, but to her surprise he managed to block her out. She was getting worried now, not that she would admit that of course. Who told you that?

Today something would change. _This has been going on for to long._ Raven thought whilst walking (floating) out of her room. _Today I will find out why he is avoiding me._

**-Scene break-**

Beast boy was having a bad day. First he fell out of the top of his bunkbed. When he regained conciousness, he slipped on one of his soy milk cartons, causing him to fall headfirst against the wall, spilling the sour soy milk everywhere. After showering and decontaminating his room, he went to get some food. To his great annoyance, he came in and found Raven sitting at the kitchen table.

"Good morning, Beast boy." Raven said, carefully blowing her still hot tea. Beast boy did not acknowledge her presence, and walked to the kitchen to fix himself some cereal.

"You have been avoiding me for months now, Garfield. Isn't it time you got over yourself and tell me what is going on?" Raven stated matter of factly, using his real name to show how important this question was. Beast boy stiffened and stopped walking.

"You really don't know what's going on, Raven?" He said gritting his teeth, trying desperataly to keep his anger in check.

"No."

"You mean that after three months, you still don't know what you did?"

"I would not be asking if I knew, moron."

"Thats what's wrong Raven! Everytime I say something or do something you insult me! Either you insult me or you're hitting me. So I'm done Raven!" He couldn't keep his anger in. He was feeling like this for over a year, the way she acted in Tokyo was the last straw. And over the years Raven has taken many straws from him.

"Done with what?" Raven was getting worried now, not that she showed it.

"Done with trying to be your friend, Raven. I give up. I tried for years, but it's obvious you don't want me to be your friend, so I give up."

"But, I thought we were friends." Her voice broke slightly, this was going out of hand.

"We're not friends, Raven" Beast boy said walking out of the common room. "And I don't think we ever were to begin with."

After the door closed, Raven couldn't keep her emotions in check anymore. Every piece of equiptment exploded. The couch was flung across the room, every glass in the whole tower broke. The whole kitchen was a wasteland

Raven lost one of her closest friends, and it was all her own fault.

**-Scene break-**

One week later

Timid was not happy.

Granted, it is kind of obvious that Timid isn't happy. Timid is Timid, so happy wasn't in her job perscription, Happy is happy, but even she couldn't smile anymore. Thinking about how Happy was doing made her even more sad.

Timid always liked Beast boy, or as she called him, Beastie. He made her feel less like herself and a little more content. She wanted Raven to apologize to Beastie, but Raven was to prideful for that and with a quick Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Raven broke of contact with her emoticlones to be alone. But just because she broke contact, doesn't mean they would just sit still.

_Something must be done._ Timid thought. _There has to be a way to convince Raven to apologize to Beastie._ _Or maybe one of my sisters could convince her._ So she ventured out of her maze... And quickly ran back into it after hearing something rustle. _No!_ She thought. _This is Beastie I'm talking about, I must do this!_

And off she went! First she went to Brave's Dojo, hoping the Green cloaked emotion would support her quest, and maybe give her some courage to actually continue it. But alas, Brave has closed her Dojo to sulk, so Timid couldn't enter. Maybe Knowledge knows something. It is her job to know things after all.

**-Scene break-**

In the center of Raven's mind lays a library. In that Library are books that tells everything Raven knows, all her dreams and wishes, everything has ever thought even things she's forgotten. In that library lives Knowledge, with Wisdom as roommate.

"Isn't t-t-there something that we could d-do?" Stuttered Timid.

"I'm afraid not little sister" Wisdom spoke gently. "This is something Raven has to find out for herself, she wouldn't learn anything if we intervened."

"But sh-she's not doing anything ab-bout it!" Timid said, trembling. "We ha-have to do something. Before it sp-spirals out of control ev-even more."

"We said no, Timid. Besides, it is not like we can escape Nevermore."

And with that, the yellow and lightblue[1] cloaked emotions went back inside to read.

**-Scene Break-**

Timid really felt like crying now. She could already see it playing like a film inside her mind: _Beastie couldn't be around Raven anymore, resulting in him leaving the Titans. Beastie leaving would also cause Cyborg being lonely, losing his best friend like that, and he would leave too! And leaving Raven alone with the city's most favored couple, Raven would be the third wheel! Destined to be alone forever and ever!_ She had to do something!

"Ghandi-wannabe was wrong, you know." A voice suddenly spoke from behind the Grey Rae. "Somebody escaped Nevermore once." Timid turned around, and saw her orange cloaked sister scratching her behind.

"Really? Who did?" Hope arose in Timid. Someone knows how to escape this prison! And if that someone was willing to help, apologizing to Beastie would be possible, which in turn would make everything all right!

"She has four eyes, sharp teeth and a red cloak. Take one guess, Trembles".

Timid gulped and squeeked "Rage."

**-Scene Break-**

What was she thinking? This is suicide! She should be in her maze, where it was safer. Why was she going to her most feared sister? Even Brave felt uneasy around the four-eyed Emotion. Not that she would ever admit it, Brave wasn't afraid of anything. According to herself atleast. The only plus side was that she wasn't in the alone anymore. To her great surprise (and relief), Rude offered to go with her, stating that she felt guilty for supplying Raven with mean quips and nasty insults towards "The Grass stain" as she called him.

"Hurry up, Slowpoke! Azar, you're just as fast as you are brave aren't ya?" Rude said. "I can see Red's gate over there. Hurry so we could get this over with, I'm dying for a nap."

*Tick tick tick*

Timid knocked (or rather, ticked) softly on Rage's gate. Rude sighed."You call that knocking? Watch and learn, Sniffles." Pushing the frightened girl aside and banged her fist on the gate. *BANG BANG* "Open up Four-eyes! We need to ask you something!" Rude yelled, not stopping the onslaught of noise. "Y-you sh-shouldn't do that, Rude. You know our sister has a T-temper" Timid said, wrapping her cloak around her to protect herself from Rude's incoming insults.

But before Rude could lay it on her, red tendrils appeared out of the ground. Wrapping themselves around Rude's body, and to Timid's relief, her mouth. "**SILENCE!**" Yelled a demonic voice from behind the gate. "**Who dares to enter my domain?**" Timid squeeked and tried to run away, but after turning around, she runs straight into Rage herself!

**"Well, well, well, if it isn't tiny Timid. What brings you to the darkest side of Rae-Rae's mind?"** She spoke with demonic joy, enjoying how her little sister squirmed in her presence.

"Ru-Rude told me you know how to esc-escape N-nevermore. I want to know how t-to do it so o-one of us will ap-apologize and Bea-Beastie will forgive us a-and we will be fr-friends again and we w-won't be alone forever and ever!" Timid rambled. She was scared out of her mind, but she knows it was worth it. Everything for Beastie. She thought.

**"And what makes you think I will tell you?"**

"B-because I know you c-care about him too. Y-you're free of our F-f-fathers influence, you're just like us, only angrier." Timid spoke. Rude chuckles softly within her bounds. This is blackmail gold! Rage retalitates by punching in the shoulder.

**"I-its not like I l-like him or anything, stupid!"** Rage stutters, _How did she figure that one out?_ **"Fine."** She concedes, that piece of information could ruin her rep! **"But you will have to be the one to go, little Timid."**

"Me?!"

**"I can't go because apologizing is not in my nature, I am RAGE after all. Rude can't go because she's... Herself. Besides, apologizing is your kind of thing anyway, right?"**

Before Timid could object, Rage speaks the magic words and she's teleported away from Nevermore.

**"Go forth, little sister[2]. Go forth and make my Beast come back to me."**

"Sooooooooo, you have a thing for the Green bean, huh?" Rude asked cheekily

*Slap*

"Ouch."

**-Scene break-**

*Tick tick tick*

Even with Beast boy's advanced hearing he wasn't sure he heard something. He yawned and looked at his alarm clock. Who's awake at 3:56. He jumped of his bunkbed, landing on his feet. (Animal powers activate! Cat's balance achieved!)

*Tick tick tick*

Beast boy opens the door. He slurs. "Wha do y-". Whatever he was trying to say was forgotten, when he was glomped to the ground by a trembling and crying purple-haired girl. His ears were being assaulted by a million "sorry's" and "forgive me's" and even a "don't leave me".

"I'm sorry for what Raven did and said to you, I really am, please forgive her!" Timid says, bawling her eyes out. She did not like the outside world, it was larger than Nevermore and scary lights and scary sounds. But before she could leave, she had to apologize. Timid was inconsolable, numerous attempts by Beast boy to try to talk to her were washed out by the volume of Timid's crying. Carrying the in fetus-laying girl inside and lays her down his bed.

Suddenly, Timid felt something small and a bit wet against her cheek.

"Mrow"

She opens her eyes and sees a green kiten next to her, trying to lick the tears away. On instinct she puts him to her chest and starts petting his back, causing him to purr.

After seeing she calmed down Gar morphed back into himself.

"You're the grey emotion, right?"

"M-my name's Timid" Timid mumbles softly.

"Mind if I called you Tammy?"

She blushes. "N-not at all, I would l-like that."

"Why are you hear, Tammy?" The green mean animalmachine asked. "Did Raven send you?" He asks with a hopeful tone.

"N-no, she didn't. I came by myself" Seeing Beast boy's ears droop, she quickly adds "Don't feel bad th-that she didn't come h-herself. It's not in her nature to apologize."

"Why is it not in her nature?" Beast boy is confused, why wouldn't it be in her nature?

"D-demon's don't like to apologize, Half-demons don't either. It g-goes against their nature." Timid said. "I'm a h-human emotion, It is in my job to make s-sure she is does, b-but she has been ignoring h-her emotions since the d-day of y-your argument."

"So you're telling me the reason Rae isn't apologizing is because she can't?" Beast boy spoke. _No wonder she hasn't apologized yet! She can't. Not without Tammy atleast._

Timid, now known as Tammy, happy that he called Raven Rae, nodded.

"Okay, lets go." Beast boy said with a grin.

"G-go where?"

"I'm going to Raven to forgive her, you coming with?"

"W-wait!" Timid squeeked. Azar this is going to be embarassing. She thinks.

"What?" Beast boy looks at 'Tammy' with a puzzled face, why can't they just go? Truth be told, he missed being around the Amethyst-eyed empath. Now he had a reason to talk to her, without seeming accepting her recent behaviour.

"W-well, Raven does not know that I escaped Nevermore, and I d-don't think she will be ack-accepting forgiveness when she finds out." Timid mumbled red-faced. "C-can you wait until Raven g-goes for her morning tea? That w-way I can sneak back into the m-mirror without her noticing."

"That sounds reasonable, but what can we do until morning?"

And for the first time since Beast boy has met her, Tammy smiles. "Well, I've never had a cat before, and I wouldn't mind having one for one night."

-Scene break-

Raven is in the common room, reading a book with her morning tea in hand, trying very hard to actually read the book instead thinking about the Beast boy problem, when he barges into the room with a smileon his face, that has not been seen Tokyo. And to her, while she will never confess to it, great delight, he begins to talk to her.

"Hey Rae, watcha reading?"

"A book" She mumbls, looking at him, with hopeful eyes.

"Thats expectedly boring... So, wanna hear a joke?"

"Well, truth be to-" Raven tried to say, but she was interupted by a giggling Changeling.

"What did the fisherman say to the card magician?"

"Erm"

"Pick a cod, any cod!"

Beast boy can't hold in his laughter anymore and rolls from the couch onto the floor. "That has to be your worst joke yet, Garfield." Raven says. Her face shows no emotion, but if you look very closely, you see her lips turned upwards slightly and her eyes hold a certain twinkle. And inside Nevermore, after a long week of silence, Happy's laughter can be heard again.

"Not that I dislike your company, Garfield. But why are you talking to me again? I have not given you a reason to do so." Jump city's Mistress of Magic asked softly.

"Its not in my nature to hold a grudge, Rae." Garfield smiled. "M'lady, may I refill your tea?" He said, changing the subject with style.

"I'd rather try some of your tofu, Gar." Now Raven did show her smile. A smile that showed how everything was right in the world again.

The only weird change was that for some reason, Timid wanted everyone to call her Tammy from now on.

**The End.**

Authors note.

So yeah, I did it. I made a fic. Woohoo for me, I guess.

I would like some feedback, y'know, what did you think, what did you love/hate. Don't flame guys, I'm a real softy for that kind of stuff.

Keep in mind that I'm as Dutch as Holland's king (which is ironic since our king is 50% German.) So mistakes happen.

[1] Wisdom's cloak color.

According to comics Sloth is brown colored. So I chose against going with brown. In my view, Wisdom is a matured version of Raven, so her cloak would be blue, but lighter to show she's more at peace with herself.

[2] Tiny Timid/little sister.

I think all the emoticlones see Tammy/Timid as a little sister. Shy and a bit held back, she reminds me of a child, that did something wrong. Hence the little sister comments.

Naming Emoticlones was one of my pet peeves, so was tsundere Rage and my own headcanon was that all emoticlones had different names for BB.

Special thanks to Writerzero,TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne and Ex3451 for inspiring me, read their fanfics. Do it now!

Maybe I'll write a sequel, I don't know, it took me like months to get this one out of my mind.

I'm out, haunting your reviews most likely.


	2. Chapter 2: Superfast Jellyfish

_One month after the Tammy Incident._

_Location: Titans Tower._

Raven is sitting at the kitchen table, sipping her herbal tea. It's still early morning and Raven, usually the first one up, enjoyed the rare silence she found herself in.

_Peace, quiet, Sereni-_

"GOOOOOD MORNIN' JUMP CITAAAY!" Cyborg yelled, barging into the common room. He ignored the resident empath's seething glare and skipped into the kitchen. "And how is my favourite purple-haired girl doing?!"

"I was enjoying the silence." She replied, still glaring daggers at the Cybernetic Titan.

"Aww, don't be so grumpy, Rae. Want some waffles to make it all good?"

"Perhaps." Her glare softened, but didn't leave her face completely. "Add some whipped cream, and we're even. And don't call me Rae."

The door opened, and revealed a half-naked yawning Changeling, only wearing his purple boxers. "Good morning, Dudes." he said, rubbing his eyes. Noticing Raven, he adds "And dudette."

"Morning Garfield." Raven said with a monotone tone, trying very hard to keep eye contact with the shapeshifter.

"Hey little man, should I get some extra bacon out for ya?" Cyborg grinned.

"No thanks, Tin man. I'd rather have some cereal."

Raven was still not used to seeing Beast boy act like this. She noticed that during their 3 month long fight, he had changed. Alot. He and Cyborg never have their old Tofu/Meat fights, he also stopped pushing his vegan ways, he trained more and was generally more quiet.

"This reminds me of a joke." Beast boy chuckled, whilst fiddling with his uniform. "What did one plate say to the other? Breakfast is on me!" his chuckles evolving into laughter. Raven and Cyborg groaned.

Sadly, his jokes were still beyond terrible.

"Morning of Goodness, my friends!" Starfire floated into the room, Silkie wrapped into her arms. Robin followed soon after.

After another round of goodmornings, meat, cereal, waffles and God knows what the hell Star was eating, it was onto business for the day.

* * *

_Location: Nevermore._

"I can't believe you got to experience the real world! I want that too!"

There was groaning.

"Here we go again." Sighed Rude. She was sitting on a branch of one of the pink trees

"We know, Happy. You've been saying that the for weeks now." Knowledge said a bit peeved. She was sitting, reading a book, with her back against the same tree Rude is in.

"And a name! I want a name too!" Happy continues. After Timid's (she prefers being called Tammy now), little prison break, Happy returned to her bubbly self but after hearing about Tammy's adventure, she's been trying to find out how to leave Raven's mind. Going on and on how jealous she is of Tammy and how she acquired her name.

"I-I could Give you a name." a voice came from behind a tree. Tammy popped her head out from behind it. "H-How about Peppy?" She suggested fiddling with her cloak.

Rude guffaws.

"Happy Peppy!" She laughs so hard, she rolls out of the tree. That did not stop her from laughing though.

"It isn't the same, Tammy." Happy explains, ignoring her laughing sister. "The name isn't from him."

"Why does that matter, hmm?" Knowledge asks with a slight smirk on her features.

"N-no reason." Happy stutters, slightly flustered.

"Why don't you just go to Miss Temper Tantrum? She has the spell you need to escape." Rude suggests.

"I tried, but she won't even answer when I knock." Happy pouts.

"That's because you don't have the kind of blackmail I do." Rude grins. Happy eyes widen at the new developement.

"Would you like to share with your favourite, littlest, cutest sister?" Happy says with an overly cute tone of voice. Eyes glistening with unshed crocodiletears, hands clasped together and her lips cured into a pout.

Rude floats over to Happy, and whispers something into her ear. Happy's grin grows and she begins to giggle. "Really? You're right, Rudey. That is pretty good blackmail."

Knowledge looked at her conspiring sisters and can only think one thing.

_This won't end well._

* * *

_Location: At the garage._

"And remember to-"

"Put the tower on lockdown when we leave. We know the drill, Rob" Cyborg interrupted.

"Yeah dude, I'm starting to think you don't trust us or something." Beast boy said with narrowed eyes.

"Well after what happened last time, I have my reasons." Robin replied with a stern expression, arms crossed.

"Oh come on, how were we supposed to know those were Star's Zorkaberry seeds!?" Beast boy waves his arms around.

"Besides, it wasn't that bad, we had the situation well under control." Cyborg cut in.

"How would you feel if the Justice League called and asked you about an enormous vine that suddenly appeared out of your tower?" Robin hissed.

"First I'd ask how they got my number." Beast boy said cheekily. "Then I'd ask if I could have Zatanna's." He waggles his eyebrows, eliciting a giggle from Starfire and a facepalm from from Robin.

Raven rolled her eyes and felt a stange urge to smack him upside the head again. Keeping herself in check, she said "Figured you'd go for her."

"Aww, don't be like that, Rae-Rae." He said, as he wrapped an arm around her. "You know you're the only magic girl for me." He spoke with a husky tone into her ear.

"Whatever." She said, escaping his embrace and pulling her hood up, hoping it would hide the growing blush on her face.

"Look guys, I will be gone for two days. When I come back to the tower, I'm expecting to find an actual tower this time, okay?"

"Yeah yeah, don't get your tights in a bunch Bird boy." Cyborg said, pushing Robin towards the Door.

Robin sighs, says his goodbyes, gets crushed by Starfire's deathhug and leaves.

"So, what are you two little ladies op to today?" Cyborg asks, while locking the door from the inside.

"Friend Raven and I will go to the mall of shopping and visit the Spa." Starfire beams (not literally) at Cyborg.

"Joy..." Raven croaks sarcastically.

"It is indeed most Joyous, friend Raven! We can get the massages and do the bathing in the mud. It will be most enjoyable!" Starfire can barely contain her excitement, and is twirling around the garage.

"Let's get going, Starfire." Raven says, floating towards the door.

"Have a nice day, Friends Beast boy and Cyborg!" The Alien Princess waves and flies after her dark friend.

"Soooooooo, Gaming marathon?" Beast boy asks, knowing the answer already.

'You know it, Grass Stain!"

"Fun! Can I join?" a voice piped up.

"Sure thing, Rae."

"Thanks, Cy!" She giggles, and runs towards the room.

Beast boy and Cyborg locked the door, when their brains finally started working.

"Wait a minute... Was that-" Cyborgs begins.

"-Raven?" Beast boy finishes.

The guys look at eachother, then back to the door and...

Faint.

* * *

_Location: The Spa_

Raven and Starfire were enjoying herselves immensely. After a nice back and foot -massage, and are currently enjoying a warm mudbath. Raven herself was quite surprised how good it felt.

_Peace, Quiet, Sereni-_

"Friend Raven, I believe this is the perfect time for The Talk of Girls."

Raven sighs. "..Fine, but I draw the line if you start talking about Robin's butt again."

Starfire blushes, and the retaliates. "Does that mean that we can discuss the butt of Beast boy?" She says with a smirk, which made her look alot like her older sister.

"Wh-why would I talk about Ga-Beast boy's butt?" Raven stutters.

"Oh please, Friend." Starfire giggles. "I am not as the dense as people say I am, I have seen the way you do the ogling when friend Beast boy has his back turned on you."

"Well... I-" Raven began getting flustered. When did Starfire get so perceptive?

"And you call him Garfield, no one calls him by his name, not even friend Cyborg." Starfire continues. "I wonder what has happened. Last time I did the overlooking, you were not on the talking terms." Starfire had indeed noticed the Green Teen's weird behaviour towards the Gray Girl, and it took alot out of her not to intervene.

"He- He forgave me." Raven explains, a small smile finding a way on her face. "He said it was not in his nature to hold a grudge against me, and we became friends again." Raven smiled, remembering that faithful day. She felt a bit fuzzy thinking about it. "Closer friends even."

"Oooooh, are you doing the crushing on friend Beast boy?!" Starfire squeals.

"I-I don't think so, Starfire. He's still the same childish prankster he always was."

"He has done the changing, friend Raven."

"I-I know he has."

Starfire did not talk further, she knew Raven had alot to think about now.

* * *

_Location: Titans tower._

Happy was in the common room, patiently waiting for the boys to come out of the garage, happily bouncing on the couch with Silkie on her lap. "Who'se the cutest little Larva in all the world?" She coos. "You are! Yes you are my little silky wilky Silk." She cuddles up with the tiny mutant moth, much to its gurgling delight. Beast boy, being the first to wake up from the jump scare runs into the common room.

"Raven is that really you?" He asks, still out of breath from running like a cheetah.

"No silly BB, it's me! Happy!" Happy giggles, Silkie still laying on her lap.

"How did you escape Raven's mirror thingy?" Beast boy asks. First Tammy, now Happy. Did Raven forget to lock the forbidden door or something? And she says he's irresponsible!

"I blackmailed Red into letting me out to come play with you guys." Happy sing-songs, jumping of the couch towards her Mistress' teammate, Silkie falling of her lap, gurgling a protest. Happy picks up a controller from the floor. "Wanna play a videogame? Or are you to scared losing from a guuuurl?"

"You're on!" Beast boy shouts, picking up a second controller and starting the game.

* * *

_Location: Garage_

**System Rebooted.**

"Ugh, what happened?" Cyborg groans, picking himself up from the floor.

**Play back internal memory.**

**Initializing**

**Initializing**

**Videofeed found.**

Cyborg rewatches his recording. He shudders when he sees how bubbly Raven was acting. "Show me possible theories."

**Possible theories:**

**Raven has been cloned. **

**Aliens have taken control over Raven's brain.**

**Raven has been posessed by evil spirits.**

**Verdict:**

**2Spooky4me.**

"Computer, show me plan of action." Cyborg grunts, he's been hanging around BB to much. It is starting to take over his systems.

**Plan of action.**

**Move to Titans east.**

**Start a waffle shop somewhere far away from here.**

**Give in to the posession.**

"That's nice and all, but before I start re-thinking my career, I'd rather find out what's going on."

**Fine, be that way. I'll remember this next time you want the T-car to-**

"Shhhhhhh." Cyborg shushes, blushing. "You don't know who'se watching! Lets just go to the common room and see what 'sup with Raven."

He starts walking, when he hears an high pitched female scream. He knows only one person who screams like that.

"Beast boy!"

Cyborg starts running.

* * *

_Location: Common Room._

Cyborg bursts through the door. His weapons primed looking for the Fake Raven. His eyes widen at what he sees. "Oh... My... God..." Cyborg stares in shock at the complete ownage before him.

"You lost at Superfast Jellyfish?! Even I can't beat you at that game!" He points at Beast boy, hearing giggling beside him, he aims his blaster to the direction of the sound, now directly in Happy's face. "What are you and how were you able to beat him?!"

"Hi Cy, long time no see!" Happy giggles.

"Wait a second..." Gears literally going of in Cyborg's head, thinking about where he heard that giggle before.

**It is Raven's Happy emotion, you idiot.** At least his computer knew.

"You're Happy." He lets out a relieved sigh, putting down his weapons

"I for one, am not happy!" Beast boy complains in an high pitched voice. "She totally cheated!"

"Did not!"

"Did too"

_"Did not!"_

_"Did too!"_

"Hold up." Cyborg standing between the arguing gamers. "How are you here, Happy?" He asks.

"I'm not telling, it is supposed to be a secret." Happy says with crossed arms and a comically serious look on her face.

Before Cyborg can respond, the Titan alarm goes off. Turning on the computer screen, showing the Jump city map, with an red light shining on the arcade.

"Disturbance at the arcade, I'll handle this. You two stay here!" Cyborg says, sprinting towards the door.

"Hey, why do we need to stay here?!" Beast boy questioning the stand-in leader's judgement.

"We can't take Happy with us, incase we run into Raven. And I don't think it would be a good idea to leave her here alone. Besides, I don't want Robin to cut my paycheck again."

"Okay, I guess that makes sen- Hold up!" Beast boy makes a questionable was and asks. "We get paid?"

"I get paid, if I remember correctly Raven does too."

Happy nods to confirm.

"Why don't I get paid?"

"Because you plus money equals doom for all of us, Grass Stain. Now if y'all are done asking financial advice, I'm off." Cyborg sprints towards garage, springs into the T-car, revvin' it up and driving towards the city.

"Sooo, want something to eat?" Beast boy asks the bubbly emotion.

"Spaghetti! It's my favourite!" Happy starts jumping up and down in excitement, a wide smile on her face.

"Spaghetti it is then." Beast boy smiles.

* * *

Location: A Relaxing Sauna

The girls sauna was interrupted by their communicators going of. After putting on some clothes, they headed for the arcade, work never stops, not even on spa days.

* * *

_Location: Robin's office_

"Whatcha doing, BB?" Happy asks while twirling around on Robins chair. Beast boy is rummaging through Robin's desk.

"Looking for... These!" Beast boy says, holding up one of the Hologram rings from the time Cyborg infiltrated the H.I.V.E. "Here you go." He hands the ring to Happy.

"Ooooh, shiny shine!" She says with a glassy look on her face. Putting the ring on, her features start to change. Her hair changes into blonde, her skin turns from pale gray, into more humanlike , and her eye color changes into blue. Beast boy types something into the Titans computer, and Happy's clothes start to change as well. "You like?" He asks. Happy squeals, and hugs the resident Changeling. "I love it! But why do I need to wear this? Am I going undercover?" She says, reluctantly pushing herself of her animal-loving friend.

"Nope." Beast boy grins. "I'm going to help Cy at the Arcade, and I'm taking you with me. I can't leave you all alone here now, can I?" Beast boy thinks for a second. "Do you have any powers that we could use?" he asks.

"Not right now, I can only use magic when I'm in Nevermore. And even then, the only I can do is float or levitate things." Happy explains. "Only Knowledge and Rage can use real magic, Knowledge because she knows everything Raven knows, and Rage because she's closest to Raven's demon side, the nature of her powers."

"That's okay, you could do crowd control. Now let's go save the day!" Beast boy shifts into a Pterodactyl, allowing Happy to sit on his back, and flies towards to sky. To save the day.

* * *

_Location: Jump City arcade_

"Give it up, Titans! You can't defeat my army of characters!" Control Freak exclaims, before turning up his evil laughter, which sounds more like even snorting, to be honest.

"FALCON PUNCH!"

Cyborg hits the wall, leaving a dent inside the wall. He searches for Starfire and Raven, and sees them backed into the corner by two other characters. Looking from his teammates to Control freak's army, the army advancing slowly towards the Titans.

The small army consisted of; Captain Falcon, Sheik, Zelda, Falco and Yoshi. "It's a shame you're not all here, I picked these characters especially for you to fight." Control freaks says with a pouty voice, showing a chart with the Titans faces on it. "Observe!"

The chart shows Cyborg clashing with Captain Falcon, Robin in a karate battle with Sheik, Zelda in a magic battle with Raven, Falco dodging Starfire's Starbolts and Yoshi headbutting a green goat.

As you can see, I thought it all out, and this fight was supposed to be the clash of the century." He sighs. "Ah well, 3 out of 5 is good enough for me. Finish them of my VideoSlaves!"

He points his remote at the Titans, one click away from finishing them off, when suddenly a green eagle flies past his hand, stealing the remote from his hand. The green eagle shifts into Beast boy, who grins cheekily at Control freak. "Sorry to interrupt your favourite show, but I think it's time to change the channel!" He snaps the remote in two, causing everything that Control Freak's remote gave life to crumble. Control Freak lets out a scream in despair, before being wrapped up in Raven's dark energy.

"Good one!" A giggle from behind a slotmachine was heard.

"Is that Ha-" Cyborg start shouting in surprise, only to interrupted by Beast boy.

"Hannah!" He says, hoping to Raven doesn't find out that Happy is out of her mind. "I couldn't leave Hannah alone in the tower, so I took her with me." He says, scratching his neck.

Raven inspects 'Hannah' with narrowed eyes. 'Hannah' was wearing a pink shirt with that read, Hi, I'm Happy, what are you?, in white letters and a white skirt that reaches to her knees. 'Hannah' ran up to Beast boy, and hugged him.

"Good job, BB!" She compliments. "That was awesome! Control freak was like Muahahaha, and you were like, swish swooohs, and then Control freak went like, boohoohoo. It was so cool!" Happy was bouncing around Beast boy, making motions to show how pumped up she was.

Beast boy chuckled. "t'wus nuthin'." He says, blushing and putting his hand behind his neck.

Happy sees a destroyed claw machine, and grabs a stuffed black cat, and an handheld version of 'Superfast Jelly fish'. Walking over to Beast boy, she starts begging him to let her keep it.

After 6 minutes of begging, and 4 seconds of blackmail Beast boy still had on Cyborg later, they walk out of the arcade. Raven and Starfire volunteering to stay behind, waiting for the police to arrive.

* * *

_Location: Raven's Room_

"Well, I guess this is it, huh?" Happy, now looking like herself again, pouts. "I don't think Rage will let me out again, but spending one day outside of Nevermore." She smiles "It was the best day ever. Thanks guys." She hugs both Cyborg and Beast boy. Cyborg noticed that Beast boy's hug was noticably longer.

"Bye Happy!" They boys give her a wave, when she walks towards the mirror. Happy looks up and grins.

"My name is Hannah now."

She winks, and then she's gone.

"Hannah, huh?" Cyborg smirks at his best friend. "Now why would she call herself that?" He smacks him on the back, laughing at his blushing friend.

"Shut up, Chromedome."

* * *

_Location: Rage's domain._

**"So, enjoy you day out of Nevermore, squirt?"** Rage's demonic voice bellowed.

"Yeah, it was fun." Happy sighs dreamily. "We played games, I had some Spaghetti and I even went outside of the tower."

**"Whatever, remember your part of the deal, little sister. No one else can know why I left Nevermore.**" Rage's red eyes glow brighter.

"Sure, but can you do me one more teensy, weensy, little favor?" Happy asks with a pouty voice.

**"What is it now?"** She sighs, glaring at the annoying emoticlone.

Happy holds up the stuffed cat from the arcade. "Can you turn this cutey green? It's a present for Tammy."

**End of chapter 2.**

A/N

I had a rare flare of creativity, so I though, why not put it in as well?

So that's two emoticlones with names, hmmmm.

Maybe I'll do a third chapter sometime around the next two weeks. I've got some ideas for a certain yellow cloaked emoticlone. that I need to write out..

Thanks shadowjack12345, Ex3451, Haebris and TNBCcrazed for the reviews and honest feedbacks.

Read some of their stuff, it's good, and better than anything my brain can come up with!

I think I upgraded my writing a little bit, I feel it's better. Keep in mind that this is my first story ever, and not in my native language!

Please rate and review. Give feedback, tell me what I did good/wrong and if you have ideas for other emoticlones. Send em over! I don't know what to do with Rude for example.

And last but not least, I'm thanking shadowjack12345, Ex3451, Haebris and TNBCcrazed for the reviews and honest feedbacks.

Read some of their stuff, it's good, and better than anything my brain can come up with!


End file.
